Merry Christmas
by Pricat
Summary: It's Winter and Jareth and his dragon boys are celebrating the holidays with all the trimmings plus fun and antics are gonna ensue
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **Hehe, so I was listening to As Long As It's Christmas, and since I was writing a story about Deadly and Dudley being little, I started imagining what they'd be like at Christmas so one thing led to another.**

 **So it's December in the Labyrinth and Deadly and Dudley are one year olds but Jareth is decking the halls and celebrating the holidays with his boys along with Sarah who happens to be Deadly and Dudley's step mom of sorts which my guy friend Artie added to our head canon, about Deadly and Dudley coming from the Labyrinth, as we were talking about it at Starbucks last Monday.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Wow, there's white stuff outside, but what is it?" Deadly asked.

"I don't know, but it made outside look pretty!" Dudley said.

It was winter in the Labyrinth, meaning Christmas was coming and in the castle beyond the Goblin City, Jareth was decorating using his magic since he never really celebrated the holidays, until Deadly and Dudley came into his life a few months ago hoping they'd enjoy the holidays.

"You realise that being babies, they won't get Christmas?" Sarah asked him, while helping.

"It's fine, as they like lights, among other things, so it is fine." Jareth replied to her.

He was leaving the throne room, but saw his infant sons there, making him grin knowing they were escape artists, when they figured out how to get out of their crib seeing them curious about the giant tree in the room or more the baubles, making Sarah and the servants chuckle.

"Pretty toys, Deadly, me want!" Dudley said trying to grab a candy cane.

"Mine!" Deadly said, pushing his brother making Jareth chuckle.

"Jareth that's not funny, as Deadly is being mean." Sarah said to him.

Deadly stuck his little tongue out at her, while she was tending to little Dudley because he liked Jareth way better, because he let him play without rules, and let him be compared to Sarah who was trying to tame him or take the wildness out of him.

"Hey it's alright, as she means well, Deadly." Jareth said to him.

He saw them playing so left them be, but Dudley had an accident, making Deadly giggle, since they still wore diapers, well he did because he refused to be toilet trained, unlike Dudley who was. Wearing pull ups makijg Jareth take Dudley to change..

Deadly however crawled off when the adults were distracted finding the kitchen, seeing a huge gingerbread castle, makijg him excited, smelling treats wanting to try seme, despite not having fangs yet, since he was just one year old, like Dudley but the kitchens were like the best candy store ever.

Jareth came back with Dudley, wondering where Deadly was seeing Sarah worry knowing when Deadly did this, he got into trouble or Browne something guessing he was exploring seeing Jareth go to the kitchens knowing his boys liked the treats there.

* * *

"Holy crystals, somebody took a bite out of the gingerbread castle we made, for Kijg Jareth!" one of the chefs said.

"Hmm, maybe we can fix it, but who did it?" the head chef said, hearing belching and gigglimg under the table.

They saw Deadly there, drinking a bowl of eggnog making them surprised, to how Deadly had gotten in here, but it was cute seeijg Jareth there, grinning at the antics, that Deadly had caused knowing he was curious gigglimg hearing his more mischievous son hiccup.

"Oh no, he drank the one which has brandy in it, not good!" the head chef said gulping.

"Aww, Sonebody's gonna have one heck of an nap later hehe." Jareth said with Deadly in his arms leaving the kitchens since he was worried, after Sarah realised that Deadly had gone off by himself putting him in the pkaypen since Dudley was there, pkaying with toys.

Dudley noticed that something was off with his brother, hearing him snort and hiccup along with giggling wondering what had gotten not him, noticing he was a little chubby poking gently, which made Deadly giggle more.

"I had this yummy milk, and now I feel good!" he said giggling.

"Oh boy, he's tipsy, as he accidentally drank the brandy eggnog!" Jareth said seeing Deadly curl up in a ball because he didn't feel good, Pkus his little tummy hurt along with his head making Dudley whimper as Deadly was turning green.

"He's just sick, from that eggnog he drank." Jareth told him, seeing Deadly throw up.

"Aww, you'll be alright but you need a bath and rest, Deadly." Jareth said scooping the infant dragon up, leaving the room to give Deadly a bath, as he had been sick.

Dudley hoped his brother would be alright wondering what Deadly had drank that had made him sick.

"He'll be fine, but maybe learn from it, but don't get why he doesn't like being aroubd me?" Sarah assured Dudley.

A while later, Jareth returned with a sleeping Deadly in his arms wearing black and purple pyjamas with no socks on his blue scaled feet, making Sarah and Dudley grin at this.

"He looks cute in that, despite being mischievous or grumpy." Sarah said.

"It's fine, but give him time." Jareth said seeing Dudley there.

"Deadly drank something by accident that made him sick, but he'll be better." Sarah said.

He had been worried about Deadly, but happier now that their dad was helping him feel better yawning, since babies slept a lot, even dragon ones making Jareth chuckle at this, because it was cute and happy that he'd adopted these two so was looking forward to the holidays knowing human's gave gifts so woukd do holiday shopping, in the human world.

"Maybe it's nap time, for you like your brother, Dudley." Jareth told him.

He was taking them to the nursery, which would become their room as they grew up but putting them down for an nap kissing their little heads before leaving the nursery attending to stuff, plus he was hungry.


	2. Flu Shots and Snow Fun

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story, but glad people are liking**

 **So in this one, Jareth and his unique family are getting flu shots, plus Sarah is teaching her husband about Santa which he tells Deadly and Dudley about**

* * *

"Are you feeling better, after drinking Tbat weird stuff?" Dudley asked Deadly.

"Yeah but my tummy still hurts, but daddy helped." Deadly replied.

They were in a pkay pen in the throne room since that way, they were out of mischief despite the fact Deadly knew how to plus they really wanted to play in that snow stuff outside.

"Are they alright, Jareth?" Sarah asked her husband, seeing him nod.

"Yeah, they're in the pkay pen but being good, even Deadly which is weird." Jareth replied, trying to figure out, what his sons were saying making Sarah chuckle.

"It's just baby talk, or in this case baby dragon talk which is very cute." she replied.

She and Jareth had gotten married a few months, before Jareth had foubd Deadly and Dudley's eggs so it was like they were a family already, which made Jareth chuckle at that.

"More like a magical, Rotal family." he replied to her.

"Yes, plus this family are getting flu shots today, remember?" Sarah said.

Jareth made a face at her saying that knowing he needed it, guessing Deadly and Dudley had to get them too, seeing Sarah nod knowing that woukd be fun, grinning.

He saw her leave for now, rolling his eyes at his thought seeing Deadly out of the pkay pen since he knew how to use his claws, so had made a hole in the bars, so he and Dudley coukd get out, when something fun was going on, like the snow outside making Jareth chuckle at their antics.

"Whi,e your mommy went back to the human world for a little bit, let's go outside." Jareth said.

They were going outside, after up but saw some of the Fire Gang throwing snowballs, making Deadly giggle hysterically copying and firing back, impressing both Dudley and Jareth, annoying the Fire Gang as they left.

"Thanks, as they get too carried away, and anger me." Jareth said.

They were having fun like having snowball fights, making snow goblins, touching snowflakes with their tongues, which was a lot of fun in their opinion since Jareth knew they woukd freak getting a shot later, so it was calming them.

They went back inside the castle when it was becoming too cold, so Jareth was making hot chocolate for them to warm them up, well more himself than his sobs since being baby dragons, they were warm.

"You three had fun, I see?" Sarah said, making Jareth nearly drop the mug.

"Yes, cooping two curious little dragons up all day just makes them rambunctious, so we had snow fun." Jareth replied, seeing her add marshmallows like back home.

"Daddy and mommy are having fun, Deadly!" Dudley said, seeing Deadly scowl but throwing marshmallows like throwing snowballs outside, making Sarah sigh, seeing the bowl of marshmallows in the pkay pen knowing Deadly had been throwing, sighing guessing he was entering the terrible twos a year early.

"You know, Santa sees everything kids do here just like back home, and you might be on the naughty list, Deadly." she said, hearing Deadly giggle, making Jareth chuckle. Knowing both dragon males were gonna freak.

* * *

"Aww it's alright, as it only hurts for a little while, bots." Jareth assured both Deadly and Dudley who were upset, after getting their flu shots so was trying to calm them, making Sarah understand since the doctor had used a crystal needle to give them their shots, making her get it.

"It's alright,.but let's go have fun." Jareth said to both Deadly and Dudley leaving.

When they got to the cadtle, Jareth saw his boys eating ice cream, since that was calming them down,, making Sarah surprised knowing that would ruin their dinner, making Jareth roll his eyes at his wife.

"Whatever makes thenm not cry, after Getying their shots, makes me happy." Jareth told her.

She saw Deadly get messy along with Dudley, knowing they woukd need a bath so left them be.

Later, Jareth was reading to his boys, since it was almost their bedtime, but seeing them relaxing which was good, unaware that Sarah was watching from the doorway, of the nursery seeing Jareth very relaxed too which was good.

"The holidays shoukd be fun, plus maybe Santa will be good to Deadly and Dudley." Sarah told him.

"What's Santa, as we never know him?" Jareth asked stunning his wife.

"I guess, that Santa shoukd visit this place, you know?" Sarah said to next morning, he

She was explaining about Santa and how he brought joy in her world, making the goblin king curious, so was wanting to tell Deadly and Dudley about this guy later.

The next morning, Jareth was telling his boys about this Santa guy, that Sarah had told him about hoping that things woukd be alright, for the holidays.

Plus a little later, she and Jareth were going holiday gift shopping in the human world, making Jareth excited but nervous, because one of the servants woukd be watching Deadly and Dudley until they returned, knowing how close they were.

"They'll be fine, for a bit." Sarah told him, knowing Deadly might cause antics or run wild while they were out but it would be alright.


	3. While The Parents Are Away

**A/N**

 **Hehe here's more, but thanks to those who reviewed.**

 **So in this one while Jareth and Sarah are doing Ho,iday shopping, Deadly and Dudley, mainly Deadly gets up to mischief and driving their sitter nuts hehe**

* * *

"Where's daddy, and mommy going?" Dudley asked worried.

"I don't know, probably boring grown up stuff." Deadly said.

"We have to go out, do grown up stuff but we'll be back soon." Jareth said.

It was a day after they'd gotten their flu shots but Jareth and Sarah were going Christmas shopping in the human had asked a servant to keep an eye on Deadly and Dudley, while they were gone but Sarah lnew Deadly woukd cause mischief on the servant, which was why he and Sarah didn't go on date nights a lot.

"Hey, we can do whatever we want, now daddy is gone." Deadly said making Dudley unsure.

"I-I don't know, as we have to be good, remember?" Dudley said, seeing Deadly roll his eyes at him.

The mischievous blue scaled and skinned male crawled out of the pkay pen using the hole he'd made with his stubby, little claws seeing extra candy canes left over, from when their parents had decorated the tree sucking one using his little tongue along with his first fang, since he and Dudley were starting to teeth, meaning he sometimes bit.

"Here, catch hehe!" he said as Dudley was surprised wondering where his brother had gotten them.

"Who cares, as they're good!" Deadly replied giggling getting hyper off the sugar, along with Dudley giggling but throwing and generally being rambunctious surprising their sitter.

* * *

"Holy crystals, you almost bought the whole toy store, Jareth but I have the feeling, that Deadly is driving the sitter wild." Sarah said, seeing Jareth carrying bags, using magic which worried her, in case people saw.

"I know back home, you use magic, but in this world, people aren't used to it and might flip!" Sarah said to her husband.

He was still not used about to act, while in his wife's world as it was not the same as back in the Labyrinth, using a crystal, to check on Deadly and Dudley chuckling making Sarah worry, at whatever was going on seeing Deadly playing a saucepan with spoons like drums, making Jareth chuckle.

"Oh boy, he's driving the sitter nuts alright!" Jareth told his wife.

When they got home, they saw Deadly and Dudley sleepy and not themselves guessing it was bedtime, but Jareth was taking them to bed, while Sarah was putting things away, for the holidays hoping her step sons hadn't caused too much trouble while she and Jareth had been away seeing the sitter sigh.

"They saw Jareth return, nit was tired but smiling making Sarah get it.

"They're fine, and just went to sleep as driving the sitter nuts wore Deadly out." Jareth told her.

She and him were going to bed, and saw Jareth out like a light which made her relieved because it normally took him a while


	4. Holiday Antics

The next morning, both Deadly and Dudley had gotten out of their crib, giggling but in the throne room trying to get their little hands on candy canes, since Ladt night the servants had put more on the tree so both infant dragons were trying to get them, but Deadly accidentally knocked a bauble off the tree with his tail making it smash.

"Daddy's gonna flip, when he sees, Deadly." Dudley said, seeing his brother giggle.

"Whoa, somebody wanted to have candy for breakfast, eh?" Jareth said, using magic to fix Tneir mess.

"Woah, that was awesome, and need to do that." Deadly said to Dudley

They were trying to do it, stunning Jareth, creating a crystal like what Jareth made, impressing them entranced by it making Sarah curious, but they were getting breakfast seeing both infant dragons in high chairs being their usual selves, making Jareth and Sarah chuckle, plus Sarah was wanting to help both their sons develop.

"They will, p,us they're not like human babies, trust me." Jareth said to her, feeding both Deadly and Dudley seeing Deadly belch which was funny, seeing Sarah sigh.

She noticed they were a little chubby, but Tbat was alright, because it was cute seeing the, giggling and being messy, really messy.

* * *

"C'mon Deadly, Dudley likes his Christmas sweater, plus you'll look adorable!" Sarah said.

"He doesn't want to wear it, as he has his own signature look, Sarah." Jareth said to her.

Sarah had gotten Christmas sweaters for both Dudley and Deadly but while Dudley had let her put one on him, Deadly was being rebellious wanting to dress like a phantom, which Jareth liked.

"But it's nearly Christmas, you know?" Sarah said, seeing Jareth sigh.

Dudley wondered why his brother didn't want to wear the sweater, their mom had gotten them, seeing Deadly in the Ojay pen by himself making him.

"Hey, it's alright, as daddy knows you like dressing like that, you know?" Dudley said, crawling to him.

Jareth smiled, seeing this, because it was sweet, plus they had forgotten to open the last few doors of the advent calendar, seeing both infant males excited, seeing chocolate making the goblin king chuckle, because it was cure.


	5. Cookies And Night Games

"It's time to go make cookies, for Santa, as he might leave gifts under our tree, besides filling stockings with tteats." Jareth told both Deadly and Dudley making both toddler dragons excited, following him to the kitchens in the castle making the chefs nervous, knowing Deadly snuck in here.

"King Jareth, you sure this is a good idea, you know?" one of the chefs said, seeing Jareth nod in reply seeing Deadly excitable since he had a sweet fang making Dudley sigh, seeing his twin brother spying the gingerbread castle.

"Relax, they're just kids, plus Deadly has a sweet fang, so relax." Jareth assured them.

They were making holiday cookies, but the smell was wafting through the castle from the kitchen, making Sarah hope things were alright, that Deadly was not causing antics or trying to get his fangs into treats there.

She was going to check on them, hearing laughter seeing Deadly and Dudley eating cookie dough, as Jareth was putting the cookies in the oven, telling them to keep their little hands from the stove, relieving her.

"Relax Sarah, we are being careful, plus they were behaving." Jareth replied.

She noticed that no bites were in the gingerbread castle which was odd, as Deadly would probably try to take bites, if they were in here, guessing she was wrong.

* * *

"Can't catch us, not tired!" Deadly said as Dudley giggled.

"Get back here you two, it's bedtime, not pkay time." Sarah said.

"Says you, as daddy loves this stuff." Deadly replied.

It was early evening in the castle and nearly Deadly and Dudley's bedtime, only Deadly just wanted to stay up and play, after having cookies and warm milk, seeing Jareth chuckling at thevantics, knowing they would listen to him telling her to go to bed making Sarah unsure.

Deadly grinned from where he was hiding, because Jareth would let them stay up, hearing Dudley yawning, revealing himself because both male dragon youngsters had been using their growing magic to hide, so the warm milk was kicking in and making them sleepy, only Deadly was resisting like at nap time making Jareth amused.

"Maybe stories will help you relax, you know?" Jareth said making Deadly excited, because Jareth's stories were the best not like the ones their so-called mother told them, going with him and Dudley to their room, impressing the servants knowing how rambunctious they could be.

After telling stories, Jareth was tucking both his sons in, kissing their heads, seeing them out like lights, going to his and Sarah's room seeing her surprised, that Deadly and Dudley were asleep.

"I am the king and good with kids, like the ones that get wished away here, I can handle my sons." Jareth said kissing her.


	6. A Fashion Dilemma

"Deadly you have to put pants on, like Dudley and us!" Sarah said, as Jareth was amused by his more mischievous son not wanting to wear clothes, making Sarah annoyed by her husband being liberal seeing Dudley and Crystal playing together.

"No, we don't wear clothes!" Deadly replied making Crystal giggle at her mischievous cousin not wanting to wear clothes seeing him climbing up the Christmas tree, despite knocking candy canes and ornaments off making Jareth amused seeing the servants nervous.

"Somehow he figured out that dragons don't wear clothes." Jareth told his wife but seeing the servants trying to get Deadly to come down despite tne light blue skinned toddler dragon throwing things.

"We should let him be, and maybe he'll come down." Jareth said as they left the room including Sarah, seeing Crystal and Dudley going over to tne tree.

"Deadly, Santa might be freaked out, if he comes on Christmas Eve and sees you are up there." Crystal said.

"So he would find it intresting, you know?" Deadly said from the tree, biting on candy canes making Dudley shake his light blue skinned head at his twin brother's antics.

He and Crystal were wearing holiday sweaters that the regal seamstress had made, unaware that Jareth had asked her to make Deadly a special holiday sweater so he would want to maybe wear clothes of sorts seeing Jareth and Sarah enter

"You got him to come him down, which is a good thing, but he was just being himself." Sarah heard Jareth say to Crystal and Dudley as both youngsters were feeling proud.

"Let's go talk, alright?" Jareth said to Deadly as they were leaving the throne room.

"You think he's gonna yell at him?" Dudley heard Crystal ask.

* * *

"You got him to wear the sweater the seamstress made, but how?" Sarah asked Jareth, seeing Deadly wearing a black and purple holiday sweater like an night shirt but no trousers or pants making Sarah roll her eyes at that, guessing her husband had gotten their more mischievous son to wear some sort of clothing.

"Relax Sarah, he got I into his head that dragons don't wear clothes, but we should leave him be." Jareth said seeing Deadly pulling Crystal and Dudley in a sleigh making Sarah nervous and Jareth amused, guessing they were just playing.

"We foubd it daddy, is that alright?" Dudley said seeing Jareth nod.

"Just be careful, alright?" Sarah said hearing Deadly snort at that, making Dudley get it.

"Mommy is just making sure we're safe." Dudley told his brother.

Sarah hoped that Deadly would trust her, as the were about family seeing Jareth nod hearing the servants worrying making Jareth annoyed because the kids especially Deadly were playing, going to see what was going on seeing Deadly had snuck into Thd kitchens again making him grin, along with Crystal but Dudley was worried.

"He's alright, probably just having fun." Jareth told him unaware Dadly had drank coffee so was hyped up, making the goblin king very surprised by this, despite being amused as well seeing his more mischievous son being hyper, using his magic hoping Sarah did not see unaware it had been her cup of coffee, which Deadly had drank, seeing her there.

"He'll calm down sooner or later, but this is intresting." Jareth assured her.


End file.
